Express the percent as a decimal. $34\%$
Explanation: $34$ percent = $34$ per cent = $34$ per hundred $34\% = \dfrac{34}{100}$ $\hphantom{34\%} = 0.34$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.